Warten auf
by Rudi
Summary: Kurzgeschichte, die ich für den HPFFArchivAdventskalender 2005 geschrieben haben. Vielleicht gefällt sie euch auch?


**Das Warten auf...**

Er durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum der ganz in den Farben Gryffindors gehalten war, zügig. Nein er hatte keine Angst. Hogwarts war sicher wie schon lange nicht, Auroren zogen ihre Runden und auch die Schutzzauber waren erneuert worden. Von Außen kam keine Gefahr, auch nicht von seinen Mitschülern. Die Schule war beinahe leer, ganz wenige Schüler waren in diesen Winterferien da geblieben.

Ja, Hogwarts versank im Schnee und das war ihm gerade recht. Im Speisesaal ging es zwar lustig zu, die Haustische waren zusammengeschoben worden und die Schüler saßen mit den Lehrern vermischt. So gefiel es ihm eigentlich, aber manchmal brauchte er einfach seine Ruhe.

Er ging an der Türe zum Jungenschlafsaal zielstrebig vorbei. Dumbledore hatte ihm einen Wunsch erfüllt, gut einige seiner Zimmergenossen waren auch froh darüber. Harry hatte sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen. Klein ganz klein. Es passte gerade ein breites Bett hinein, dann wäre es eigentlich voll gewesen.

Obwohl für nichts anderes mehr Platz hatte Harry das Bett behalten wollen, Professor Albus Dumbledore, dachte nach, und wieder wurde einer seiner witzigen Einfälle umgesetzt. Er verlängerte einfach die Beine des Bettes, bis es beinahe unter der Decke angekommen war. Nun hatte es darunter Platz für einen Schreibtisch, einen Kleiderschrank und ein paar gemütliche Sessel.

Am Anfang der Ferien hatte Harry sich eine Grippe eingehandelt, die weit über die normale Erkältung hinaus ging. Madame Pomfrey wollte ihm gleich ihre Medizin verabreichen, wenn da nicht der Schulleiter gewesen wäre. Seit Harry bei ihm Okklumentikunterricht hatte, waren sie sich näher gekommen. Dumbledore bestand darauf, dass Harry den grippalen Infekt durchleben sollte, ohne, dass Madams Pomfrey mit ihren Tränken half.

Am Anfang hatte Harry es nicht verstanden, auch nicht, dass Dumbledore alle ermahnte Harry die notwendige Ruhe zu zustehen. Hermine hatte sich gleich nach der Ankündigung in die Bibliothek begeben. Sie kam aber enttäuscht zurück.

„Harry ich wollte dir ein paar Bücher besorgen, damit du während du im Bett liegst etwas lernen kannst." Harry bemühte sich freundliche zu sein, Ron hingegen verdrehte die Augen. „Und welche Bücher soll ich nun durcharbeiten?", erkundigte er sich freundlich.

„Dumbledore, schien mich erwartet zu haben. „Er hat mir verboten mit dir zu lernen und ich darf die auch keine Bücher raussuchen." Harry schaute sie überrascht an. „Harry, du sollst die Krankheit wirklich ernst nehmen. Dumbledore meinte, du sollst dich nur erholen, viel Zeit für dich und deine Gesundheit haben."

Wenn Harry an diese Unterredung zurück dachte musste er lächeln. Der alte Fuchs hatte den Infekt genutzt ihm mehr Freiheit zu geben. Sein Zimmer hatte eine zweite Türe, die nicht in den Gryffindor Turm führte. Harry konnte also seine Okklumentikstunden bei Dumbledore nehmen, ohne dass die Anderen davon etwas mit bekamen.

Am Anfang war es Harry etwas langweilig, aber ein Comics von Ron brachte ihn auf die Idee. Er hatte Nächte lang daran gearbeitet, verworfen und wieder erschaffen. Nun hatte er Angst. Angst nicht vor dem Bösen, sondern vor den Folgen seines Tuns. Die Wesen die er hervorgerufen hatte, waren ihm richtig an das Herz gewachsen. Bei allen möglichen und auch unmöglichen Gelegenheiten dachte er beinahe schon wie seine Wesen, oder er war in Gedanken bei ihnen.

Niemand, wirklich auch niemand durfte davon erfahren. Es war ein ungeheurer Anreiz für die Okklumentikstunden. Der alte Fuchs, der sowieso alles schon lange witterte, bevor es publik wurde, sollte es nicht erfahren. Je mehr sich Harry mit seinem Projekt beschäftigte, desto stärker wurden seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten.

Jetzt war er in seinem Zimmer angekommen. Die Angst wuchs je näher er an das Fenster kam, tatsächlich keine Eule. Harry schluckte. War sein Projekt wirklich so schlecht, hatte er nicht alles gegeben. Seine ganzen Gefühle und Ideen und jetzt keine Reaktion. Nun keine war übertrieben, hier und da hörte er etwas über sein Projekt. Verdammt noch einmal wollte sich wirklich niemand, mit seinen Wesen beschäftigt. Waren seine Ideen wirklich so abwegig. Nein, er hatte alles mehrfach durchdacht, es war vorstellbar.

Gut, sagte er sich, er darf nicht unzufrieden sein. Manche Reaktionen hatte es gegeben, aber sie waren wirklich sehr oberflächlich. Eine ging tiefer. Aber es war nur eine, musste er alles nochmals durch denken. Jetzt hatte er noch einmal schauen wollen ob heute am Heiligen Abend, in der nicht magischen Welt, jemand sich vielleicht doch die Mühe gemacht hat.

Eigentlich dachte er, hoffte er nur auf die Reaktion einer bestimmten Person. Diese hatte ihm immer sehr einfühlsam ihre, Harry war sich beinahe sicher, dass es eine Frau war, Meinung zu seinem Projekt geschrieben. Aber keine Eule war gekommen.

Natürlich konnte er seinen richtigen Namen nicht an das Projekt binden, sonst wären viele Antworten gekommen, aber keine ehrliche. Sein Partner, ja so konnte man es nennen hatte die Rolle des Postempfängers übernommen und sandte ihm die Briefe zu. Er, Harry konnte nur reagieren in dem er seine Antwort am Ende eines Teilprojektes anfügte. Jeder der sich mit dem Projekt beschäftigte las seine Antwort. War diese diesmal zu persönlich, zu direkt oder zu ungenau ausgefallen. Hatte er ihre Ideen nicht richtig verwirklicht.

Unten im Speissaal warteten sie mit dem Essen auf ihn. Ihn, der unter dem Vorwand der Medikamenteinnahme sich davon geschlichen hatte.

Ginny hatte bestanden, dass er neben ihr saß. Er hat mit einem unguten Gefühl zugestimmt. Ihre Freundinnen waren nicht da und sie wirkte auf ihn irgendwie verlassen. Seine Zustimmung hatte ihm eine Warnung von Ron eingebracht, die er einfach ignoriert hatte. Hermines mahnender Blick, hatte er versucht zu übersehen. Der ganze Ärger wurde von Ginnys Strahlen wett gemacht, als er sich zu ihr setzte und zwar nicht auf die vorgesehene Seite, zwischen ihr und Hermine. Sondern er hatte Ginny aufgefordert zu Hermine aufzurücken und nun hielt sie ihm den Platz am Ende des Tisches frei. Es gab da nur Ginny und das Buffett. Keine mahnende Hermine, kein schmollender Ron.

Harry eilte, einerseits enttäuscht, dass er von ihr, die sein Projekt so liebevoll beantwortet hatte keinen Gruß bekommen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite voller Hoffnung, dass dies kein Abend mit Gesprächen um Quidditsch und Schulstoff werden würde.

Als er den Speisesaal betrat, winkte er Ginny zu die erleichtert ihren Umhang von seinem Platz nahm. Er hörte, oder er wollte die mahnenden Worte von Hermine an Ron nicht hören.

Ginny sah im lange fragend in die Augen, danach lächelte sie geheimnisvoll.

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und mit ein paar begrüßenden Worte eröffnete er das Weihnachtsbuffet. Die Ansprache war wie immer mit seinem Humor angefüllt, als er aber zum Schluss den Anwesenden das neueste Projekt des Klitterers von Lovegood ans Herz legte lachten alle. Harry wurde es schlecht und es lag nicht am Hunger und nicht am Infekt. Es lachten beinahe alle, Dumbledore sah beunruhigt zu Harry, während Ginny ihn besorgt anschaute. „Es ist mein Ernst, wir sollten uns mehr mit der nicht magischen Seite beschäftigen."

Tröstend, so kam es ihm vor legte Ginny ihre Hand auf sein Bein. Er zögerte etwas und legte seine Hand darauf. Verlegen schaute er zur Seite, weil Ginny errötete.

Ron sprang auf: „Ginny was machst du da, du weißt Harry kann keinen Stress gebrauchen." Harry hielt die zarte, schlanke Hand fest und Ginny machte nicht die Anstalt ihre Hand mit Gewalt zu sich zuziehen.

„Nun", die tiefe Stimme von Dumbledore erklang hinter den Schülern. „Mister Weasley haben sie ein Problem mit der Tischordnung." Ginnys Hand fing an zu zittern, und obwohl Harry seine von der ihren nahm, blieb ihre Hand wo sie war. Harry legte seine Hand wieder dankbar darüber.

„Ginny sollte nicht Harry belästigen", rief Ron erregt. „Beim Weihnachtsgeschenk für Harry hat sie sich überhaupt nichts einfallen lassen, sie hat nur ein paar Bilder gemalt."

Ginny wurde weiß wie die Wand, während Harry rot vor Wut seinen Zauberstab zog. „Nur mit der Ruhe!" Dumbledore legte über Ginny und Harry ein Schutzschild. „Harry du brauchst den Zauberstab nicht um dich zu verteidigen. Mister Weasley was ist eigentlich persönlicher ein Bild oder eine Zuckerstange aus Hogsmeade?"

Ron wurde von Hermine beruhigt. „Nur ein paar Bilder hat sie für ihn gemalt", hörte man Ron noch maulen.

Harry sah Ginny fragend an, sie fühlten sich sicher unter dem Schutzschild von Dumbledore. Ginny überreichte Harry einen braunen Umschlag auf dem mit roter Tinte sein Name stand. Die Buchstaben kamen ihm bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht woher. „Harry eigentlich wollte ich es dir unter vier Augen geben, aber mein A... von Bruder zwingt mich jetzt es dir hier zu geben. Sei bitte nicht böse!"

Harry nahm das Kuvert und öffnete es vorsichtig. Ginny sah in besorgt an.

Als erstes kam ein Kuvert zu Vorschein, es glich dem Kuvert auf das er heute gewartet hatte. Er öffnete es sofort, da war es. Tatsächlich es war das Review auf das er gewartet hatte. Schnell sah Harry sich den Rest des großen Kuverts an. Es war eine Bebilderung seiner Geschichte über einen Zauberer der sich in der Welt der Muggel zurecht finden musste.

Harry war überwältig ihm rannen die Tränen des Glücks, über das Gesicht. Ginny anschauen, ihren hübschen Kopf zwischen die Hände zu nehmen und seine Lippen auf ihre Lippen zu drücken war eins.


End file.
